


JMDrabbles

by DivineDespair



Category: JMKit Playsets
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineDespair/pseuds/DivineDespair
Summary: Random drabbles I made based off JMKit!Play the goddamn games I'm begging you.





	JMDrabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Ebic gamers it's ya boy Helios makin' fics off a super niche fandom 👊😎  
> I'm uploading whenevs god kicks me in the arse to force me write so probs like once every 2 months unless I'm competent rjbekshsios

He thought that it would be easy. Take out a couple of hours from his day to finally beat level 4-2 in Super Bunny Bros II, save the princess that was nonexistent, and eat pizza. That was the plan, a very simple one, right?

  
He was a fool.

  
Jinx groaned out in frustration as he watched his character die for the nth time from the hands of a goddamn _Goomba_. The GAME OVER screen sat there, insulting the bunny and his entire lack of ancestry. He stared longingly at the victory pizza he made that was slowly turning into an ice cube.

  
Letting out a sigh, he took a hefty sip of his ungodly concoction of generic brand sodas. He grabbed his half-beaten game controller off the carpet floor and pressed play.

**Author's Note:**

> JMKit: JMKit.com
> 
> Helios' schtuff: rotomranger.tumblr.com


End file.
